PATRON-ne?
by Alicefiction
Summary: Ce matin, Mathieu avait été réveiller en sursaut. Et ce qui découvrit le laissait... un peu perplexe, et vachement exciter en même temps on va pas le cacher. /!\ Lemon/Yaoi (Patron x Mathieu)
1. PATRON-ne?

**Quand cette histoire histoire mais venue en tête j'me suis dit "naaaan... j'peux pas faire un truc pareil! le pauvre!" mais SI! je l'ai fait! haïssez moi pour ce que je vais faire au patron! XD**

* * *

><p>Dans la maison des Sommet, le soleil se levait doucement laissant entrer une légère lumière dans la chambre de Mathieu. Il s'imaginait déjà sa journée. Il allait se lever doucement, prend 1…ou 2 tasses de café, être vite rejoint par ses personnalités faisant leurs conneries habituelles. Et il allait aussi travailler sur son nouvel épisode d'SLG…C'était sans compter sur un cri strident qui réveilla la maison entière en quelques secondes, Mathieu avait sursauté tellement violemment qu'il en était tombé de son lit. « Tu parles d'un doux réveille ! » Mathieu se tenait la tête, la violence du choc allait surement lui travailler la tête une bonne heure. Il prit la direction de la cuisine où toutes ses personnalités l'attendaient, visiblement aussi mécontentes du réveil brutal que lui. Le petit Geek se frottait encore les yeux, mais il était quand même inquiet.<p>

-Mathieu, c'était quoi ce cri ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

Réflexion faite, Mathieu jeta un œil à toutes ses personnalités. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il voulut faire mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

-Quelqu'un a vu le patron ?

Les personnalités de Mathieu se lancèrent des regards, il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais c'est vrai que leur criminel préféré n'était pas descendu comme tout le monde. Mathieu soupira, il avait peur d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Si ça se trouve il était en train de traumatiser une pauvre fille. Mais ça Mathieu s'en fichait, force d'habitude, il remonta les escaliers suivit de ses personnalités. Il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre alors il entra dans la chambre du patron.

-Patron ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il se prit violemment un oreiller en plein visage et la porte se claqua sous son nez. Il était sous le choc, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Il voulut rouvrir la porte mais elle avait été fermé suite à son intrusion.

-Patron, ouvre cette putain de porte !

-NON !

Mathieu était dubitatif, quant à ses autres personnalités, ils préféraient rester en dehors de ça. Le geek câlinait le panda, il avait peur que Mathieu finisse par s'énerver. Il n'avait pas encore eu son café du matin et avait eu un très mauvais réveil après tout ! Mais Mathieu se calma car même s'il n'avait prononcé qu'un mot, il avait senti que le Patron était en panique.

-S'il te plaît mec, ouvre.

La porte bougea un peu, laissant penser que le patron était juste derrière et hésitait à ouvrir. Finalement il la déverrouilla mais ne laissa apparaître que ses lunettes noires dans une petite ouverture.

-Que toi alors, gamin…

Mathieu lança un regard aux autres qui comprirent visiblement le message puisqu'ils étaient redescendus sans rien demander. Le patron ouvrit donc la porte un peu plus grand pour laisser entrer Mathieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bordel ?

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui a, à la …fin ?

Mathieu venait de se retourner vers le patron qui tentait visiblement de se cacher, et fit choquer en le voyant. Ou en LA voyant bordel !

-Bordel mec mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-À toi de me le dire, je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin !

Le patron flottait complètement dans sa chemise. Du moins au niveau de la taille car au niveau de la poitrine ça avait doublé de volume… Mathieu voyait bien que sa ceinture était plus serré que d'habitude. Il…Elle était plus petite que lui aussi. Ses jambes étaient élancées et fine, elle avait aussi des petits doigts fins. Son visage était plus doux, sans barbe (pas comme la fille… x)) et était entouré de longs cheveux châtains. Sa silhouette faisait penser à une vague, contrairement à d'habitude.

-Je dois t'avouer que là je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est que j'aurais été bonne en fille !

Mathieu voulait plaisanter pour détendre son interlocuteur mais ça avait visiblement eu l'effet inverse. Le patron lui lança un regard noir qui le figea sur l'instant. Mathieu n'avait aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à une réponse sensée de sa part. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il voit un mec se transformer en fille. L'impatience se dessinait sur le visage du patron, puis il craqua.

-Comment j'vais faire moi, gamin ? Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Tu crois que mes bordels vont tourner tous seuls ?! J'te jure que si j'pouvais encore j'irais bien enculer la personne qui m'a fait ça !

Mathieu rebondit sur sa dernière phrase.

-Qui te dit que c'est quelqu'un qui t'as fait ça ?

-Tu vois une autre explication ?

Il resta muet, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il avait en face de lui toujours le même Patron mais avec un corps de femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêche de le…la reluquer. Il ne trouvait aucune imperfection à son corps féminin, mise à part la taille mais ça c'est Mathieu hein… Un sourire carnassier s'empara des lèvres du patron.

-Tu te fais plaisir gamin ?

Mathieu fit enlever de ses rêves, putain mais il fantasmait sur lui-même quoi. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Bon, on va d'abord en parler aux autres et…

-NON !

Mathieu fit un bon encore une fois, y en avais marre de l'entendre crier. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mec, tu ne vas pas rester en position fœtale dans ta chambre en priant pour un miracle quand même ?

- Ils vont clairement se foutre de ma gueule surtout !

- T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE TE CONDUIRE COMME UN GOSSE ?!

Le patron resta sur le cul, il venait de se faire engueuler par Mathieu. C'est vrai qu'il n'arrêtait pas de chipoter depuis tout à l'heure et que ça devait commencer à l'énerver… Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui crie dessus mais quand Mathieu s'énerve, on se fait tout petit et point ! Il baissa la tête pour titiller ses doigts fins en signe de soumission, même si ça l'horripilait au plus haut point. Mathieu soupira et sortit de la chambre en faisant signe au patron…à la patronne de le suivre. Une fois arriva dans le salon, toutes les personnalités se retournèrent sur Mathieu. Le patron lui se cachait dans son dos, voulant retarder le plus le moment où il devrait se montrer. Finalement ce fut Maître panda qui posa la question qui leur trottait tous dans la tête

-Mathieu, alors il se passe quoi ?

-Ben… Disons qu'on a un assez gros problème…

Tout le monde était dans l'interrogation totale, mais leurs esprits s'embrouillèrent encore plus quand le patron finit par sortir de sa cachette. Ils étaient tous bouches bée, en partie parce que le patron était maintenant une fille mais aussi par ce que… levez les yeux les mecs ! Le visage c'est plus haut ! La fille, elle, était amusée de la situation.

-Le premier qui se fout de moi je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux !

Tous les garçons déglutis sous la menace et la fille retira immédiatement son petit sourire en coin. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement de son double. Il se retourna vers le prof et la fille.

-J'vais avoir besoin de vous deux. Le prof, j'veux que tu trouves ce qui lui est arrivé. Quand à toi la fille, j'veux que t'aille lui chercher de nouvelle fringue. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Le professeur acquiesça calmement alors que la fille était folle de joie.

-J'vais pouvoir me faire plaisir.

-T'as pas intérêt à déconner gamine !

-T'es coquette maintenant ?

La dernière affirmation venant de Mathieu, le patron se retourna vers lui, les joues légèrement teintées de rose. Mais le regagnais encore une fois.

-On va voir si tu me trouveras encore coquette quand je t'aurais enfoncé mon…

Le patron s'arrêta avant de finir, l'air de buger. Mathieu ne compris pas la raison avant de comprendre, ça le fit doucement rire et il lança un regard au patron qui voulait dire « et ouai mec, t'as plus de phallus ! ». Sous ce regard, le patron prit encore plus l'air énerver mais en rougissant cette fois. Il serait les poings, c'était horriblement frustrant.

La suite de la matinée avait été un peu plus calme, le temps que la fille lui achète des vêtements, le professeur lui avait fait plein d'examen. En vain, niveau santé il allait très bien. Impossible de savoir si c'était bien ou mal… La fille s'était finalement contenté d'acheter des vêtements très similaires à ceux que le patron portait d'habitude, voulait sûrement éviter ses foudres…et son flingue. Il avait donc sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures mais avec quelques modifications qui démontrait encore plus les atouts de la patronne. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y prêta pas attention. Plus le temps passait, plus la manière dont le regardait le geek le faisait rire. Le petit gamer était vraiment obsédé par les boobs. Le petit était horriblement gêné, laissant l'esprit du criminel imaginer une scène.

Il le pousserait dans son lit, le chevaucherai en commençant à l'embrasser et le mordre dans la nuque, lui faisant pousser des petits gémissements adorables. Il commencerait à se déshabiller jusqu'à finir dénudé, commençant les préliminaires pour chauffer le pauvre garçon. Jusqu'au moment où il pourrait enfin le…

Le patron voulu s'éclater complètement la tête contre la table mais il amortit quand même le choc avec ses bras. Il avait été violemment retiré de ses rêves, il pouvait plus bordel ! Il lui manque le truc du bas ! Il lança un regard à l'heure, 20h… Sa première journée en tant que Femme allait bientôt s'achever. Il ne savait plus comment il s'appelait : le patron ou la patronne ? Ses camarades avaient alterné toute la journée. Soudain, la porte sonna. Mathieu se demandait qui pouvait venir à cette heure, quand il eut soudain un flash. Merde ! Il avait invité Antoine la veille comme il le faisait souvent. Il envoya un regard un peu perdu au patron. Le patron qui comprit qui était en train de sonner retourna son regard à Mathieu, et ce regard voulait dire « putain, gamin… tu peux pas me faire ça… »

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	2. Soirée révélation

**Attention, au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait attention je vous préviens que c'est un rated M! c'est à dire qu'il y a du lemon. C'est dans la fin du chapitre alors si vous voulez pas lire, bah vous vous arrêtez quand vous voyez que ça commence à chauffer! x)**

* * *

><p>La porte continuait de sonner alors qu'ils se jetaient tous des regards, entre l'inquiétude du patron et l'interrogation des autres. Finalement, c'est quand Antoine commença à appeler Mathieu d'un ton un peu inquiet que celui-ci partie ouvrir la porte. Il vit le grand bonhomme avec un pack de bière à la main.<p>

- Bah alors ? T'en a mis du temps !

- Désolé j'étais…occupé !

Mathieu laissa entrer Antoine, un peu soucieux de ce qui allait se passer. En entrant dans le salon, toutes les personnalités tentaient d'être le plus naturel possible. Mathieu cherchait du regard où était le patron, mais le panda lui fit un geste des doigts discret pour lui indiquer qu'il était remonté. Mathieu soupira un coup, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça …

-ça va mat' ?

Il sursauta et se retourna sur Antoine. Celui-ci le regard comme une bête curieuse, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu tendu, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Antoine voie le patron dans l'état où il était. Et le patron le voulait sûrement encore moins…

-T'inquiète ! Ça va !

Mathieu invita Antoine à aller s'installer dans le salon, où il salua toutes les personnalités de Mathieu. Il prit le pack de bière du plus grand et les servit sur la table basse autour de laquelle c'était installé tout le monde. Antoine regardait les personnalités autour de lui avec attention avant d'avoir un déclic.

-Il est où le patron ?

Là, tout le monde se raidit. Ils se lançaient à nouveau des regards, mais au fond l'excuse fit vite toute trouver pour Mathieu.

-Sûrement à un de ses Bordel chelou.

-Sérieux ? Je croyais qu'il ne raterait jamais ce genre de soirée pourtant.

-Pourquoi ?

Antoine ne répondit pas, il était un peu pensif. Mathieu n'insista pas, au fond de lui il ne voulait pas savoir. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à boire et à parler de tout et de rien. Les personnalités de Mathieu partirent les unes après les autres. Laissant Mathieu seul avec Antoine à environ 2h du mat. Mathieu avait la tête qui tournait, mais il avait quand même beaucoup moins bu qu'Antoine qui était complètement bourré. Il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser repartir comme ça.

-N'empêche c'est bizarre…

Mathieu jeta un regard interrogatif à Antoine qui le regardait profondément maintenant. Ce qui le gênait un peu d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

-J'croyais que le patron raterait l'occasion de te bourrer la gueule pour rien au monde.

Mathieu regardait Antoine un peu de travers, il voyait bien qu'il tournait autour du pot ce qui avait le don de lui taper un peu sur les nerfs.

-Mec, tu veux me dire quoi là ?

-Ben, le patron quand t'es bourré il en profite pour t'embrasser et même parfois te…

« QUOI ?! » Le visage de Mathieu était devenu complètement rouge, il avait l'impression d'avoir cuvé en 2 secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur un ton aussi naturel, bon d'accord Antoine était bourré mais c'est pas une raison ! Mathieu avait l'esprit qui s'embrouillait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ça ne lui disait rien ? … Bon ok, la réponse à la dernière question était qu'il était complètement bourré. Les paroles d'Antoine raisonnaient dans sa tête, mais c'est à cause de ça qu'il les comprit mieux.

-Attends, t'as dit qu'il m'embrassait et que PARFOIS il me… ?

-Bah ouai…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien moi !

Mathieu tremblait complètement, il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Alors qu'il avait tourné le dos 5 minutes, Antoine en avait profité pour s'endormir sur le canapé. Merci l'ami ! Mathieu sentait que sa tête recommençait à tourner, les effets de l'alcool le reprenaient. Mais interdiction d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Soudain, un sourire digne du patron se dessina sur son visage. Il allait lui apprendre les bonnes manières à celui-là ! Il monta les escaliers pour finir par arriver devant la porte de la chambre du patron auquel il toqua. Le patron lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, apparemment il ne dormait pas encore.

-C'était cool la soirée sans moi, gamin ?

Mathieu n'écouta pas les paroles de la femme en noir et rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

Encore une fois, il fit ignorer mais Mathieu lui attrapa les bras pour le plaquer contre la porte. Le patron se débâta mais Mathieu était plus fort que lui. Mathieu déposa sa tête dans la nuque du patron pour y déposer quelque baiser, ce qui fit frissonner celui-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ?

Toujours pas de réponse, Mathieu descendait sur le décolleté du patron où il lui fit un suçon. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement.

-Gamin…arrête…

-Je croyais que tu aimais ça moi !

-Hein ?

-Antoine m'a dit que tu aimais te faire plaisir avec moi quand j'étais saoul !

Le patron se figea et commença à rougir lentement sous les yeux plus que satisfait de Mathieu. Le patron était complètement inoffensif avec son corps actuel, c'était tellement…Orgasmique ! Mathieu se redressa pour faire face au patron.

-Il paraît même que tu préfères mes lèvres.

Le visage du patron était complètement rouge, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était complètement soumis, d'habitude il aurait réagi de manière sûrement agressive. Mais là, rien. il rougissait comme une collégienne de manga. Cet effet fut encore plus approfondi quand Mathieu posa ses lèvres sur celle du patron. Il tenta encore de se débattre mais une chaleur intense commençait à s'emparer de son corps jusqu'à ce que Mathieu rompe le contact. Le patron lança un regard noir à Mathieu qui se décida enfin à le lâcher.

-J'irai pas plus loin !

Il mit ses mains dans les poches et s'apprêtait à ressortir mais le patron l'attrapa pour l'allonger sur son lit. Il chevaucha Mathieu, ne lui laissant aucune issu.

-premièrement : ce type de comportement m'est entièrement réservé gamin ! Deuxièmement : quand on commence le travaille, on termine.

-C'est quoi cet acharnement, patronne ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Le patron s'empara des lèvres de Mathieu, le baiser devenant plus fougueux à chaque instant. Mathieu renversa le patron, sans quitter ses lèvres, pour reprendre le dessus sur l'action. Ses mains commencèrent à dessiner lentement les formes du patron ce qui le fit frissonner. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle, mais ne voulant pas laisser le temps au patron de s'en remettre, il glissa doucement dans sa nuque en le mordillant tendrement. Le patron tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements, son corps était rempli de sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, sûrement à cause de son nouveau corps. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de ce laissé faire comme ça. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est le patron quand même, il est censé être le plus grand criminel du monde. Il fut retiré de ses penser quand Mathieu retira sa chemise, laissant apparaître sa poitrine.

-T'as même pas mis de soutien gorge…

- Nan mais ça ne va pas ? Tu ne veux pas que j'me une minijupe et un string en dentelle non plus ?

-Ça aurait été encore plus excitant.

Le patron se figea sous les propos de son amant mais aussi sous les caresses de ses mains, qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus baladeuse. Mathieu retira son T-shirt avant de descendre mordiller la poitrine de patron (c'est bizarre à écrire… xD), celui-ci se tordit de plaisir. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, le patron sentit que Mathieu commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il bouscula donc Mathieu pour pouvoir librement lui enlever son pantalon. Il recommença à embrasser Mathieu alors que sa main caressait l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Il ne restait qu'un seul obstacle entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs, et ce fut chose vite régler quand le boxer de Mathieu partie rejoindre son pantalon. Le patron avait l'habitude d'être à la place de Mathieu mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très habile. Il fit quelque va et vient sur le membre dressé de son amant qui commençait à gémir, ce fut quand le visage de Mathieu prit une teinte rouge que le patron prit finalement l'objet en bouche continuant ses va et vient qui faisait gémir Mathieu de plus en plus fort. Il tentait désespérément d'étouffer sa voix mais la sensation de plaisir était trop intense.

-Pa…Patron je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lâcha tout dans la bouche du patron. Celui-ci ne laissa rien s'échapper et avala. Lançant un regard carnassier à Mathieu, mais hors de question pour celui que le patron reprenne le contrôle, il l'allongea sur le lit et recommença à l'embrasser, descendant de plus en plus bas et faisant frissonner sa victime (je n'aurais jamais cru qualifier le patron avec ce mot un jour ! XD). Finalement il fit glisser le pantalon noir du patron, laissant ses doigts descendre sur la féminité de celui-ci, commençant d'abord à caresser. Le cœur du patron battait la chamade, c'était de la torture ! Mathieu finit par enfoncer 1 doigt, puis 2 dans l'objet de ses désirs. Ce qui fit se cambrer le concerner. Toutes ses sensations nouvelles étaient horriblement plaisantes. Encore une fois, il s'en voulait de se laisser faire comme ça. Mais en même temps c'est lui qui l'avait voulu, Mathieu lui voulait s'en aller. Alors que le patron était encore plongé dans ses songes, Mathieu prit position pour le pénétrer. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il eut un vent de panique.

-Attends gamin je… aaaah…

Trop tard, Mathieu était bien trop excité pour attendre et ne se fit pas prier. Le patron était mélangé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Et pour cause, un peu de sang coulait de sa féminité.

-Bah alors, t'es encore vierge ?

-T-Ta gueule gamin !

Mathieu commença quelque va et vient très espacer laissant le temps au patron de s'habituer. Il fut attendri quand une larme coula sur sa joue. Il caressa doucement sa joue en essuyant sa larme et prit sa main pour la poser sur son torse.

-Fais-toi plaisir aussi.

Le visage du patron s'empourpra. Il s'agrippa à la nuque de Mathieu et lui fit signe d'y aller. Il alla très doucement au début mais les gémissements de plaisir du patron lui servirent de signe pour accélérer le rythme. Ils étaient au 7ème ciel, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti ça et pourtant ils étaient loin d'être à leur coup d'essai. Un plus que l'autre forcément mais bon… Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et forcément l'instant fatidique finit par arriver. Ils se sentaient horriblement bien et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais le patron était loin d'être fatigué et ne résista pas à l'idée de taquiner Mathieu.

-T'aurais pu mettre une capote gamin ! Imagine que j'tombe enceinte.

Mathieu le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouvert, avant d'éclater de rire.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-J'ai juste l'image de toi devenir maman en tête !

Le patron fit la tête, ce n'est pas tout à fait la réaction qu'il attendait. Mathieu sourit en le voyant bouder et colla sa tête sur son torse. Finalement ils finirent par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>


	3. Il est amoureux Mathieu?

**Alala! c'est déjà le dernier chapitre! oui c'était pas long, d'ailleurs la majorité de mes fic le serons je pense. mais c'est ainsi! J'avoue que je pensait que le chapitre serais plus court que les autres mais non! Et non y a pas de geetron, j'ai déjà prévue autre chose avec ça, et non le patron ne tomberas pas enceinte! je suis désolé! x) Bon, bonne lecture quand même! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tout était trouble, il ouvrait doucement les paupières. Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il regardait autour de lui, ce n'était pas sa chambre mais celle du patron. « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? » Il avait l'esprit brouillé, sûrement dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu hier. Il se leva, il était complètement nu, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mathieu se rhabilla et se rendit dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà réveillé. Il s'assit sur la table du salon, il vit une main semblable aux siennes poser un verre d'eau et un cachet pour les maux de crâne à côté de lui.<p>

-Ah…Merci…euh ?

Mathieu avait levé les yeux et fit choquer de voir qui l'avait servi. Un homme en noir, des lunettes de soleil et une clope entre les doigts. Il avait le cerveau qui carburait à cent à l'heure, il commençait à se rappeler de la veille. Reluquant le patron de haut en bas, mais il arrêta quand il vit un sourire malicieux.

-Et ouai gamin, je suis redevenu comme avant.

Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien, la veille il s'était réveillé avec un corps de femme et là il était redevenu normal. Mais à force d'y penser son crâne lui faisait encore plus mal, il avala ce que le patron lui avait donné. Il regardait autour de lui, tout le monde avait l'air d'être dans le même état, mais le pire c'était bien Antoine. Le pauvre était sur le canapé en train de souffrir le martyre, voilà se qui arrive quand on abuse vraiment trop. Mais ce qui s'était passé après la soirée ne semblait pas revenir à l'esprit de Mathieu. Le patron, qui était le seul à être en parfait état, avait décidé de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

-Sinon gamin, c'était comment hier ?

Mathieu se retourna vers le patron, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles sur le coup. Ses paroles avaient aussi attiré l'attention des autres personnes à table soit Maître panda, le geek et la fille. Soudain Mathieu eut des flashes et se mit à devenir rouge écarlate. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?! Les images plus perverses les unes que les autres s'affichaient dans son esprit sous le regard satisfait du patron. Le petit geek, pur et innocent, ne comprenant pas la discussion s'y incrusta avec timidité.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Mathieu m'a…

Mathieu sauta sur le patron en lui mettant la main sur la bouche, son visage était rouge écarlate. Il trouvait la situation déjà vachement gênante pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pourtant il sentait les regards lourds du panda et de la fille, ils avaient compris le message, ou alors n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. Le patron adorait le visage gêné de Mathieu, c'était plus qu'orgasmique. Mathieu se rassit sur sa chaise et soupira, bon Dieu qu'il aimerait disparaître. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante, à moins que…

-J'ai une hypothèse !

Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise à l'entente de ce cri de guerre, qui venait du professeur. Antoine râla en rejoignant la table, il se tenait le crâne et tanguait un peu en marchant. Mathieu avait pitié de lui et en même temps se retenait de rire. Mais il se concentra plutôt sur le professeur qui attendait visiblement l'autorisation de Mathieu pour parler.

-Une hypothèse sur quoi ?

-Sur la transformation du patron hier !

-Ben va y on t'écoute !

Tout le monde attendait les explications du prof mais celui-ci hésitait encore un peu en regardant un peu soucieux. On pouvait lire dans son regard « tu ne t'énerve pas hein ? » ce qui fit trembler Mathieu. Mais il lui lança un regard encourageant, sa curiosité le rongeant plus que son inquiétude. Finalement le professeur se lança en commençant par son célèbre :

- Et bien voyez-vous c'est très simple, même si nous avons désormais un corps propre à nous-même, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes issus de son esprit. Il est donc imaginable que par sa propre force, consciente ou inconsciente, qu'il modifie notre aspect et notre comportement.

Là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors que ses joues devenaient rouges. C'est lui qui aurait transformé le patron en femme ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait un truc pareil ? Ça y est, ça recommençait à être le Bazard dans sa tête. Mais il sentit un souffle, sentant la cigarette à plein nez, s'écouler dans sa nuque.

-Et ben gamin, si tu me voulais tant que ça, il suffisait de demander.

Le visage de Mathieu devint entièrement rouge écarlate. Il tentait de le cacher désespérément en mettant une main sur son visage mais c'était flagrant. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du patron qui attrapa Mathieu et le tira à l'étage. Laissant bras ballant les spectateurs de la scène, restant figer face à cette révélation. Le petit geek n'avait encore rien compris.

-Il est amoureux du patron Mathieu ?

Ils se regardaient entre eux, ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Mais Antoine tenta quand même d'éclaircir le petit.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à un moment il a voulu que le patron soit une femme, du moins d'après l'hypothèse du prof.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune anomalie dans le code génétique du patron, je ne vois pas d'autre explication...

Ils étaient tous bloqué entre l'envie de rire de la situation du pauvre Mathieu et l'inquiétude de ce que le criminel était partie lui faire.

Le patron jeta Mathieu sur son lit, il retira vite sa veste avant de rejoindre celui-ci en le chevauchant sur le lit. Mathieu tentait désespérément de s'échapper au patron, mais il avait retrouvé son corps d'athlète.

-Bah alors gamin ? T'était beaucoup moins rétracté hier.

- Lâche-moi ! C'était ta faute hier, pas la mienne ! Et je ne suis pas gay en plus !

Le patron avait un sourire carnassier, Mathieu n'a pas dit simplement qu'il ne voulait mais qu'il n'était pas gay. Il se glissa dans sa nuque et souffla délicatement, provoquant quelque frisson à Mathieu.

-Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, va falloir refaire la même chose qu'hier ! Moi je continue.

Mathieu devenait de plus en plus rouge alors que le patron embrassait délicatement son cou. Son corps refusait de lutter, cette fois c'est lui qui se haïssait de ne rien faire. Il luttait contre lui-même, ses yeux se brouillaient, pousser par un désir immense !

-Oh et puis merde !

Le patron ne compris pas sur le coup, mais Mathieu l'attrapa sauvagement pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il commençait à retirer la chemise du patron laissant, contrairement à la veille, apparaître un torse musclé. Il caressait ce torse alors que le patron laissait ses mains se balader plus bas. La température augmentait rapidement et les deux hommes finirent complètement nus au bout d'à peine quelques minutes. Cette fois, hors de question pour le patron de se laisser dominer, ce fut donc Mathieu qui descendit pour prendre la virilité du patron en bouche. Il commença quelque va et vient, laissant le patron pousser quelques gémissements. Décidément, Mathieu lui faisait ressentir des sensations nouvelles à chaque fois, des sensations qu'aucune autre de ses victimes n'avait pu lui apporter. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le prévenir avant de se lâcher dans la bouche de Mathieu. Mathieu voulait se retirer mais le patron le retint.

-Avale gamin !

Mathieu leva les yeux vers le patron, yeux troublé par le plaisir, il finit par s'exécuter et le patron le laissa enfin respirer. Il remonta Mathieu sur le lit et recommença à l'embrasser et le mordre partout, laissant quelques suçons à droite et à gauche. Mathieu était au 7ème ciel, mais il avait oublié ce qui allait suivre. Le patron élança deux doigts vers la bouche de Mathieu.

-Suce gamin.

Mathieu rougit, il voyait le coup arriver et ça lui faisait peur. Et pourtant il s'exécuta sans hésitation, poussé par un désir trop intense. Le patron enleva ses doigts et les fit descendre, jusqu'au fondement de Mathieu dans lequel il enfonça un doigt rapidement. Mathieu était transpercé (au sens propre et figurer) par la douleur, mais au bout de quelque va et vient et d'un deuxième doigt rentrer, il finit par gémir de plaisir. Mathieu était extrêmement gêné du désir qui s'emparait de lui, il tentait désespérément de cacher son rougissement avec ses bras. Mais le patron les retira pour reposer ses lèvres sur celle de Mathieu, ce geste eut pour effet de le détendre. Et l'homme aux lunettes de soleil (non ! il ne les retire JAMAIS) profita de ce moment pour pénétrer son amant. Mathieu se cambra de douleur, le patron ne fit aucun geste puis quelque va et vient lent pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Puis les gémissements de plaisir de Mathieu refirent surfasse et servirent de signal au patron pour accélérer le mouvement. Emparer par cette sensation incroyable, Mathieu passa ses bras autour de la nuque du patron et sortit quelques larmes. Leurs ébats durèrent plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne jouissent ensemble. Le patron essaya les larmes de Mathieu. Ce n'était plus le 7ème ciel qu'il avait atteint, c'était bien au-dessus. Et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand le patron se réveilla Mathieu n'était plus avec lui, il avait bien dû dormir 2 heures. Il se leva donc mais quand il voulut se rhabiller il remarqua qu'un truc n'allait pas. Là il se réveilla d'un coup !

-Putain de sale gamin de merde ! Tu vas me le payer !

Il mit ses vêtements et accourra dans le salon où il vit Mathieu boire son café tranquillement au milieu de tous les autres.

-Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu m'as refait ?!

Mathieu regarda le patron et eut l'air faussement surpris alors que les autres l'étaient vraiment. Il était redevenu une femme, il se dirigea vers Mathieu l'air furieux.

-Rends-moi mon apparence !

-C'est ta punition pour ton comportement.

- ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire !

- ça ne t'avait pas déplu hier non plus !

Ils se lançaient des regards provocateurs, pas dans le sens de la colère non, c'était plutôt du malice. Comme s'ils cherchaient à voir qui craquerait en premier. Tout le monde les regardait l'air complètement perdu, au plus grand plaisir de Mathieu qui ne voulait pas qu'ils comprendre ce qui s'était passé… à deux reprises… Mais le patron ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

- J'espère que ne tu as pas trop mal au rein !

Mathieu se figea, là le message avait été clair pour tout le monde. Son visage était devenu rouge écarlate, y avait encore Antoine qui avait à peine fini de cuver de la veille. Et la femme en noir en rajouta une couche en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, attrapant le visage de Mathieu pour l'embrasser. Le geste dura 1 minute, une seule minute mais la plus longue de sa vie, et celle des spectateurs de la scène aussi d'ailleurs. Quand le patron décolla son visage de celui de Mathieu, il s'éclipsa rapidement, attendant une réaction agressive de son amant. Ce qui eut lieu, même si Mathieu était resté bloqué en rougissant quelques secondes.

-Patron ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Pour Mathieu c'était la honte de sa vie, et en même temps bon Dieu qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en passer. Quand les deux amants furent partie, le geek se retourna à nouveau vers Antoine.

-Il est amoureux du patron Mathieu ?

-Soit il est amoureux…soit il est maso…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
